Claustrophobia
by chanseuqt
Summary: krisyeol;oneshoot.


Wajah laki-laki itu pucat pasi, tangannya gemetar dan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis dan lehernya. Masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membantu menutupi bibirnya yang bergetar, matanya yang bulat menatap pintu berwarna silver dihadapannya takut.

'Aku benci lift.' Batin laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol, ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah seorang laik-laki berambut blonde yang berjarak dua langkah didepannya. Ingin rasanya menarik laki-laki itu kesampingnya dan bilang kalau ia tidak mau naik benda berentuk kotak itu, tapi sepertinya itu akan meraik perhatian karena ada sekitar lima orang lain yang sedang mengantri naik lift dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya yang sudah penuh keringat kedalam saku hoodie yang ia pakai, menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan, berharap rasa gugupnya berkurang.

'Park Chanyeol ini hanya sebuah lift, kau akan baik-baik saja,' Chanyeol kembali membatin, mayakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa naik lift bukan hal yang seharusnya membuat dirinya takut setengah mati seperti ini.

TING

Dentingan suara pintu lift yang terbuka membuat badan Chanyeol menegang seketika, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

'kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan naik lift kelantai duabelas,'

Kris melirik laki-laki disampingnya dengan pandangan khawatir, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bicara atau menatapnya sejak tadi. Kris menyenggol lengan Chanyeol pelan, yang deberi respan sedikit berlebihan oleh Chanyeol, laki-laki itu terhuyung kesamping kemudian menatapnya horor.

Alis Kris mengkerut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang pucat seperti orang sakit, tangannya yang ia masukkan kesaku jaket juga tidak ia keluarkan sejak tadi.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kris, laki-laki itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, masih menatap Chanyeol khawatir.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya lalu mencengkram ujung baju Kris kuat, alis Kris kembali mengkerut.

"Yeol, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, mata laki-laki itu memerah, memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"H-hyung...ak-aku takut," bisik Chanyeol pelan, Kris menggengam tangan Chanyeol yang tadi mencengkram ujung bajunya erat.

"Kau takut naik lift? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Kris sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol, laki-laki itu tak menyahut.

Tangan Kris terulur kearah bagian kanan pintu lift, kemudian memencet tombol angka delapan, sementara tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka naik lift," ucap Chanyeol pelan, hampir berbisik. Kris ikut berjongkok didepan kekasihnya itu sambil menggenggam tangannya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka ada di tangga darurat arpatemen mereka yang ada didekat lift yang tadi mereka naiki.

"Kalau kau bilang kau tidak suka naik lift kita naik tangga saja dari tadi," ucap Kris, ia kembali meremas tangan Chanyeol, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi tembam Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tertutup masker.

"Pasti lelah kalau naik tangga sampai kamar kita," Chanyeol memajukan bibir bawahnya, pipinya ia kembungkan memberi efek imut pada wajahnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Dari pada melihatmu ketakutan setengah mati seperti tadi lebih baik lelah naik tangga," tangan Kris kini beralih mencubit pipi Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tidak suka dari kekasihnya.

"Harusnya hyung naik lift saja, biar aku yang naik tangga," bisik Chanyeol pelan, merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus mengidap claustrophobia—takut pada tempat sempit-.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian," balas Kris pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung duluan saja kekamarnya, nanti aku menyusul," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian saat tidak ada manager atau member lain disampingmu," ucap Kris, laki-laki itu kini memilih duduk dilantai karena kakinya mulai pegal terlalu lama berjongkok.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya yang bulat menatap Kris ingin tahu.

"Karena kau kekasihku, kalau kau kenapa-napa dan aku tidak tahu, aku pasti menyalahkan diriku sendiri," kris menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disela-sela lututnya. Kedua tangannya memeluklututnya, membuat ia terlihat bulat seperti bola sekarang.

Kris tertawa pelan, Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat lucu sekarang.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?" Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, enggan menatap Kris.

"Hei, lihat aku,"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya seidikit, membuat hanya matanya yang terlihat, sementara hidung dan bibirnya tidak terlihat.

"Apa jika kau sedang merajuk dengan kekasihmu dulu, kau akan menyembunyikan wajahmu seperti itu juga?" mata Chanyeol mengedip beberapa kali, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya," bisik Chanyeol pelan, mendadak Chanyeol merasakan pipinya memanas, pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Kris adalah yang pertama dalam kehidupan percintaannya, orang pertama yang membuat pipinya memerah, orang pertama yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Sungguh?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga orang pertama yang menyentuh tubuhmu?"

"Ya!Hyung!"


End file.
